


Yoohyeon's Help

by BiaZoeEl



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Healthy Relationships, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kisses, Minji and Siyeon are playing videogame, Polyamory, Yoohyeon wants to play it too, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 18:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiaZoeEl/pseuds/BiaZoeEl
Summary: After waking up Yoohyeon finds her two girlfriends playing on her video game, without her.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon, Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Siyeon
Kudos: 48





	Yoohyeon's Help

**Author's Note:**

> Hii guys. I translated my own fic to english so keep in mind: english is not my first language, I'm sorry for any silly mistake...
> 
> I had this idea with this video:  
> https://twitter.com/rosiejiu/status/1328188240680009729
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like it :)

From the corridor, Yoohyeon started to hear low clicks coming from the living room. A little tottering because she had just woken up, she went to the source of the sound. Disbelieving the vision she had, she leaned her left shoulder against the wall, crossed her arms, and asked loudly, now wide awake:

\- What are you doing with my video game ??

Minji and Siyeon jumped from where they were on the couch. Too focused on trying to defeat the other, in Yoohyeon's fighting game, they didn't hear their girlfriend coming. Minji gave a yellow smile when the silver-haired woman raised an eyebrow waiting for an answer. Siyeon remembered to pause the game when a character spoke his catchphrase.

-We are... playing. We were bored ... - Minji explained hesitantly.

-And you were sleeping. - Siyeon completed her girlfriend's speech.

Still, with that yellow smile, which Yoohyeon thought was very cute, Minji asked:

\- No problem, right?

Yoohyeon looked at the situation of her two girlfriends. They were spread out on the big white sofa, with some snacks and coke on the coffee table (probably from Minji. Where does so much food go? Yoohyeon wondered every time she saw her eating) and her beautiful videogame turned on on the big TV. They were playing Mortal Kombat 9.

Yoohyeon had no problem with the loves of her life playing with her video game, however, the only problem was that she had already invited the two of them to play with her several times since she came to live with them, but both, Minji and Siyeon, never accepted your offer. And now, they were here, doing one of Yoohyeon's favorite activities, without her. And my God, Yoohyeon couldn't handle the way Minji was holding the controller.

Sighing in defeat, Yoohyeon left the wall and approached the couch. The two looked at her with wide eyes as if Yoohyeon was going to fight with them.

-It is alright. - Yoohyeon said, and they relaxed. - It's just ... You never play with me. - When she finished she had a pout on her lips.

Laughing, Minji took the hand of her girlfriend, who was standing. She was closer to Yoohyeon than Siyeon, who was leaning on the arm on the other side of the couch.

\- We're sorry, baby. We should be playing with you too. – Siyeon, on the other side of the sofa, nodded.

Looking at Minji's loving eyes and Siyeon's smile, Yooheyon shook her head and asked laughing:

(she kind of already knew the answer but she asked anyway)

\- So who's winning?

Siyeon straightened up, lifted her chin, and exclaimed confidently:

\- Of course I'm the one winning!!!

Yoohyeon raised her eyebrows, pretending to be impressed. Minji pouted looking at her black-haired girlfriend, still holding the tall woman's hand.

\- Of course you are winning, I never played that game. - Minji accused.

Siyeon sent a kiss to her girlfriend who narrowed her eyes.

\- Oh no, my love. I'm winning because I'm good !!!

Minji snorted indignantly and shook hands with Yoohyeon, who was just watching her two girlfriends happily argue. Minji exclaimed to Yoohyeon with an even bigger beak:

\- Yoohyeonnie !!! She has an advantage that I don't have!!

Siyeon, winking at Yoohyeon, nudged her girlfriend even more:

\- Baby, it's okay not to be good at everything you do.

Yoohyeon had to hold stronger hands with Minji, so that she would not advance on Siyeon, who laughed at her tantrum. Yoohyeon took pity on her purple-haired girlfriend and said as she headed for the couch:

\- Okay, I'll help you defeat her, Minji.

Minji screamed with happiness and Siyeon with indignation.

\- That's not fair, Yooh. You know how to play!!

Minji turned to Siyeon while giving space for Yoohyeon:

\- Hey, but weren't you the one who was that good?

After Minji's ironic question, Siyeon shut up and sulked at the TV. Yoohyeon positioned herself behind Minji, who purred happily, while Siyeon got even sulkier. Yoohyeon put her arms over Minji's and put her hands over Minji's in order to control the game. Being taller than Minji, Yoohyeon rested her chin on Minji's shoulder. After kissing the place sweetly she asked:

\- Ready? - Minji shook his head and Siyeon just grunted.

The game started again. Minji was with Scorpion and Siyeon with Sub-Zero. Of course, Yoohyeon said ironically on her head while hit scorpion. After losing half her life, Siyeon came out of her comfortable position on the couch and sat on the edge, totally focused. She really was competitive. Minji only had her hands on the control, Yoohyeon was doing all the work.

Siyeon, despite little experience, knew of some moves and was even good, but she was no match for her girlfriend, who has always played this game since she was a kid. The first round ended quickly, with Siyeon screaming in outrage. Minji laughed happily and Yoohyeon couldn't help but smile at her with happiness, even though she was sorry for her other girlfriend.

\- You really are very good, Singnie!! - Minji falsely praised Siyeon, in Yoohyeon's arms. - But not as good as Yoohyeonnie. 

The brunette said nothing and just continued on to the second round. Yooheyon held the laugh and squeeze Minji in her arms, thanking her for the compliment. The second round started.

Siyeon, surprising her two girlfriends, started to hit and hit in a row with Sub-Zero. Eyes wide open, Yoohyeon tried to defend herself, but it was not very successful, Scorpion's life was halved quickly.

\- Yoohyeonnie!! - Minji exclaimed desperately

Controlling Scorpion, Yoohyeon took the space from Sub-Zero to avoid receiving more hits.

\- Are you scared, Yooh?? - Siyeon asked, a smile on her voice, which had returned to be confident.

Gently unhooking Minji's hands from the controller, Yoohyeon took the controller more firmly and said:

\- Not even a little!!

With the characters away from each other she did the classic Scorpion move. They heard the character scream “Get over here” and Minji screamed excitedly. The move was faster than Siyeon could predict and she took a great deal of damage, but not enough. Yoohyeon started a streak of strokes and more strokes. Siyeon was sometimes able to defend herself or damage Yoohyeon with ice combos.

The match was fierce. The two were almost on the verge of life, whoever gave the final hit won. Minji cheered in silence, as he heard the clicks of the buttons on the controls being pressed so hard by her girlfriends. Both Yoohyeon and Siyeon were focused on the game, trying to take no damage and deal damage at the same time. Minji held her breath when the ice almost hit Scorpion, but Yooyeon was faster and with one punch she defeated Siyeon's Sub-Zero. Siyeon's loud “no” was heard while Minji was celebrating.

\- Minji, quick, do the fatality.

Minji stopped her celebration with Yoohyeon's speech.

\- What? But I...

Smiling at her girlfriend, Yoohyeon taught her to do the final move, fatality, which the game allowed after the player had defeated their opponent. Yoohyeon knew almost all fatalities. Even with the fear of making a mistake, Minji managed to follow the sequence of buttons that Yoohyeon taught her and when she looked at the screen she watched Scorpion remove his mask from his head, revealing only the bones of the skull. He opened his mouth and fire came out of it, in the direction of Sub-Zero. Siyeon's character was charred while falling to the ground.

With her mouth open, totally shocked by the violence of the game, Minji turned to her girlfriend, letting go of control. Yoohyeon laughed at Minji's funny face.

\- That was awful, Yoohyeonnie !! - Even though she was still impressed by the violent scene, Minji gave her a peck and continued. - But thanks for helping me.

Giving Minji a little peck, Yoohyeon replied happily:

\- My pleasure. - Yoohyeon looked at Siyeon, with a smirk, now with Minji hanging around her neck.

Siyeon looked quickly at the TV, but Yoohyeon knew that she was watching them. The brunette had her arms crossed, her face closed, curled up on the end of the sofa. Yoohyeon didn't know if it was because they had defeated her.

\- Singnie !! - Yoohyeon called her, but she kept looking at the TV.

Minji and Yoohyeon exchanged a look before Yoohyeon tried again:

\- Singnie, don't be like that. You played really well.

Nothing. Siyeon continued to ignore them. It was Minji's turn to try.

\- Singnie, don't be mad just because we beat you.

Siyeon mumbled a "we", but they heard it. Yoohyeon had to rest her head on Minji's shoulder to hide her laugh. Siyeon was really mad at them for a silly reason. But Minji did not bother to hide her laughter. The pout that was on Siyeon's lips increased and Yoohyeon couldn't help but think she looked really cute like that.

Yoohyeon watched Minji get out of her arms and go to the other side of the couch. Sitting on Siyeon's lap, who didn't even move to accommodate their girlfriend on her lap, Minji put her hands on Siyeon's face. Siyeon didn't look at her either.

\- Singnie. - Minji said softly and softly, trying to hide the smile, so as not to make her girlfriend even madder. - You're not mad because we beat you, are you?

Yoohyeon frowned. If not, why was she sulking?

Siyeon just shook her head, still not looking at her girlfriends. Minji used her hands for Siyeon to look at her. And when she did, Minji asked:

\- Then why?

Siyeon hesitated, but said to the purple-haired woman:

\- Because I want Yoohyeon to help me as she helped you, even though I don't need help. - Siyeon looked away again looking a little embarrassed. Minji laughed.

\- Owwn, you are so cute, Singnie. - Minji said hugging Siyeon, and the brunette hid her face on Minji's neck, smelling her sweet scent.

Minji looked at her other girlfriend, and they exchanged a smile. Yoohyeon approached the two people she loved most in the world, finding it cute that Siyeon was jealous, also wanting her help.

She knew it wasn't bad jealousy. It was a godd jealousy that they shared among themselves. Love flowed freely between the three women and they loved each other equally, but the three could not deny that they had small bouts of jealousy from time to time.

When Siyeon felt Yoohyeon's face on her shoulder, she pulled away from Minji and looked at her. Oh she was so beautiful with that black hair that made her skin stand out, and her big cheeks were slightly red. Yoohyeon couldn't resist and lightly bit Siyeon's cheek.

\- Yooh !! - Siyeon exclaimed her name with a little pain.

Yoohyeon released her cheek and kissed the spot. She laughed as she walked away:

\- Sorry, I couldn't resist. Minji didn't lie when she said you are cute.

The purple-haired woman, still in Siyeon's lap, watched her girlfriends interact with a smile on her face. She spoke proudly while kissing the cheek that Yoohyeon bit:

\- I said!!!

Yoohyeon who had rested her head on Siyeon's shoulder noticed that her girlfriend was unable to hide her smile.

\- You are idiots, but I love you both.

Smiling Minji pulled Siyeon's face towards her and kissed the brunette. The kiss was deep and intense, conveying all the love they felt. Yoohyeon watched mesmerized, running her hand over Minji's waist and when Siyeon bit Minji's lower lip and she gave a groan, heat flowed through Yoohyeon's body, precisely in her center. They ended the kiss with a peck to regain air. But Yoohyeon didn't want to wait, she pulled out Siyeon's blouse and put her lips together to kiss it too. Yoohyeon felt her hand on Siyeon's neck, spreading over there. Their tongues met, and Yoohyeon struggled to command the kiss, but Siyeon won the fight. The brunette, placing her hand in Yoohyeon's hair, pulled them and sucked on her tongue. Yoohyeon heard Minji say something on Siyeon's lap, and immediately Yoohyeon felt Minji take her free hand. The kiss ended faster than Yoohyeon would have liked, but Siyeon needed to breathe. The room was suddenly very hot, the game still on and forgotten.

With her brown eyes dilated while with a heavy breath, Siyeon leaned her head on the couch with a smile on her face, recovering. Yoohyeon could not believe how cute this woman was at one time and the next one of the sexiest women Yoohyeon has ever seen. She still wanted more and Minji seemed to want the same, as she approached Yoohyeon's face, gave her a peck, and pulled her lower lip tightly. Yoohyeon couldn't resist and groaned when the pain was replaced with pleasure when Minji sucked on her lip. Yoohyeon was going to pull Minji into a kiss when Siyeon's voice stopped her.

\- Well, I think we're going to play another type of game, right? - Her voice was hoarse when she spoke.

Minji hummed and pecked Yoohyeon's lips one last time before standing up slowly and speaking to Siyeon:

\- Who gets to the room first has Yoohyeon's help in the next round.

Minji barely finished speaking and ran towards the room. Siyeon opened her eyes wide and stood up desperately, screaming and running the same way as Minji. Yoohyeon laughed when she heard Siyeon complain, from the bedroom, that Minji cheated. She turned off the TV and took a deep breath before heading to her room, her heart bursting with happiness and a smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> My twitter: @Beldraine


End file.
